moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Omega War/Epsilon Rising
|Text=Edit this tab}} Fall of Moscow The Mental Omega War would begin with the Epsilon conquest of Russia's capital, Moscow, on the second anniversary of their victory over the Allied Nations. As the Soviets are holding a victory parade on Moscow while showcasing eight Topol-M platforms who are, in truth, unarmed since Russia is unable to produce more MIDAS warheads in the last two years, invisible tanks who managed to slip past the city's heavy defenses destroyed the Nuclear Reactors powering Moscow, plunging the city into darkness just as the Epsilon's main attack force arrives and turns the parade into chaos. More Epsilon forces, assisted by the Scorpion Cell and elements of the Russian military still loyal to the PsiCorps, proceeds to wreak havoc on the Soviet Russian defenders, all while the Epsilon attempted to capture the Topol-M platforms by mind-controlling their drivers and relocate them to Epsilon-determined extraction points. Although some platforms nearly escaped, nonetheless all of them was successfully captured. Not long afterwards, an Epsilon assassination squad moves in to Kremlin in order to deal the final blow by killing Premier Romanov; the squad makes short work of Romanov's elite Black Guard and finally guns down the Premier. With Romanov dead, Yuri shows up in the Kremlin and brings the city under his control with a Psychic Beacon. The Epsilon also starts to work on some sort of a "doomsday device" after this point. Defense of Stalington/Second Battle of Washington Following all the troubles he had faced, the Soviet General moves to Stalington as his name is cleared – for now – since the sacking of Leninsk Cosmodrome which proves that Yuri is behind the complications in the Third Great War. He settled in nicely as one of the region's administrators, still wary on the PsiCorps' true intentions. One day, during his usual duty on policing the city, the General was contacted by two Soviet colonels in charge of Stalington's defense, Reznov and Krukov, who requested him to find out what happened to an outlying Soviet base, since there are rumors that the American remnants are planning for a major offensive on Stalington. Sure enough, the General finds out that the American remnants have taken over the outpost, cutting off Stalington from the rest of the S.S.A. Knowing that the American rebels' attack are imminent, the General, assisted by Reznov and Krukov, organizes an all-out defense of the city. During the battle of Stalington, the General noticed that Soviet reinforcements are coming and a raven flying over his outpost. Shortly afterwards, he was psychically attacked by Yuri himself and went unconscious... Warsaw prison break Now stuck on the British Isles, the Allies wondered if they were able to reclaim the lands lost to the Soviets during the previous war, despite the Paradox Project proceeding smoothly over the years. Suddenly, they receive word that something dire is happening in the Soviet dominion, evident by the hectic and chaotic situation on their chain-of-command. Upon learning the situation, the Allies realized that they now have a great opportunity to retrieve Special Agent Tanya, who was captured in a botched operation during the Third Great War and is now being imprisoned in Warsaw; Siegfried volunteered himself to the rescue, setting himself off to Warsaw with his brand new "chrono backpack" to rescue Tanya while the Soviets are distracted. By using a chrono weapon to "erase" the Soviet sentries, Siegfried successfully reached Tanya and the duo fight their way out of the camp to the extraction point, clearing any obstacles and hostiles in their way without causing too much attention. After retrieving her equipment, the Soviets eventually caught onto the breakout and sent reinforcements to stop them. The escape was rough but Tanya made it to the transport and was chronoshifted out of Warsaw while Siegfried used his chrono backpack to return to the British Isles. Operation "Huehuecoyotl" Although Russia had been put out of the picture by the battle of Moscow, the Latin Confederation decided to fill out the power vacuum in Europe by taking command of Soviet troops to organize a counter-attack, especially with the support of four last Cloning Vats under Soviet control in Zaragoza, Spain. Knowing that this will jeopardize his plan, Yuri choose to cause havoc in the Confederation from within by the "Terranova" genevirus. Epsilon Infiltrators made their way past the city's tight patrols through their disguses, along with occasional support from ravens and invisibility cloaks, and reached the Cloning Vats, where they injected the Terranova virus into them. The resulting effect causes the Vats to continuously create hulking, mutated humans and a superhuman soldier who proceed to cause chaos on the Confederation base. With the mutants' endless and relentless attacks, they quickly overwhelmed the Confederation defenders before proceeding to swarm into the city. Civilians panicked as they saw the monstrosities, only to be turned into more of these abominations by Rahn's beam weapon. The Confederation forces continue to make a desperate struggle against the onslaught, but nevertheless, the sheer number of the Brutes was too much for them and, by the time aerial support arrived, the Confederation HQ was utterly destroyed and the Brutes continued their merciless assault on any Soviet stragglers as Rahn is evacuated from the city via a Stallion transport. Category:Lore